


That Wedding Dress

by ParadiseAvenger



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadiseAvenger/pseuds/ParadiseAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she got married, he lost everything, didn't he? But it hardly mattered because he just wanted her to be happy, even though it killed him to see her in that wedding dress. AU. YuukiXKaname. ZeroXYuuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Wedding Dress

This song really fits the relationship between Zero, Yuuki, and Kaname… if they were human… and not blood-sucking vampires… It would be much more dramatic a song if they were vampires rather than so soft and sweet and sad… Anyway!

Personally, I like TaeYang’s version of the song “Wedding Dress” best, especially since it was his originally. But I suppose Tommy C and J. Reyez did a good job converting it to English.

I got inspired to write this when I stumbled across an AWESOME video for it on YouTube. Link, just remove the spaces: http: //www. youtube. com/watch?v=GVULxlbygfE&feature=related

I also discovered a FANTASTIC girl version of the song! Link, you know the drill: http: //www. youtube. com/watch?v=Prx-3ET4uOU&feature=related

**X:That:X:Wedding:X:Dress:X**

It was early evening when the phone rang and Kiryuu Zero dragged himself out of the shower in a rush to answer it, slipping and sliding on the floor as water dripped off of him. He was expecting his childhood friend, his best friend, Cross Yuuki for dinner and a movie tonight to catch up and hang out as they always did once every two weeks. At first, Yuuki’s boyfriend, Kuran Kaname was suspicious of their get-togethers, but by now he had gotten used to it. Well, maybe not so much as used to it as Yuuki had threatened to dump him if he continued to make a big deal about her going to see Zero. After all, she and Zero were childhood friends. Boyfriends had come and gone over the years, but Zero was always there. Zero would always be there.

_Never should've let you go  
Never found myself at home  
Ever since that day that you walked  
Right out the door_

In their teens, Zero and Yuuki had tried a brief stint at dating each other, but it hadn’t worked out… for Yuuki that was. She was just so used to having Zero as her anchor, as her best friend, that her mind couldn’t turn over into boyfriend mode and really love him that way. Sure, she loved him as a friend. She loved him with her entire heart as a friend, but as more than that… as lovers, it just hadn’t worked out. Zero had been willing to let her go at the time, thinking she’d come back to him, they were so close after all, but he was wrong. 

Yuuki hadn’t come back to him.

Yuuki had found Kuran Kaname.

_You were like my beating heart  
That I, I can't control  
Even though we’ve grown apart  
My brain can’t seem to let you go_

By no means had she forgotten about Zero. They were still as close as ever. Jokingly, Yuuki had told him that he was doomed to be her bridesmaid when she got married because he was her best friend. Zero laughed along with her, but in his secret heart, he prayed that Yuuki would someday come back to him. They were childhood friends and they were each other’s everything. Yuuki had been there for Zero when his parents died and he had been neatly deposited into the Foster Scare System. She was an orphan too, abandoned as a very small child, and they used to sneak into each other’s rooms in the orphanages, giving the nuns a ton of trouble. 

Then, Cross Kaien—the chairman of a prominent boarding academy but with no children of his own—had come to adopt a child and he chose Yuuki. The prospect of being separated terrified them and they decided to run away together. Being only seven or eight, they didn’t get very far before they were caught and Kaien asked Yuuki why she had run away from him. Did she not want to be his daughter? Teary-eyed, with Zero watching from the door, she confessed that she couldn’t leave Zero. She would never leave Zero. And so, Cross Kaien had adopted them both.

Since the beginning of time, Yuuki and Zero had always been together. They had always been best friends.

_Thinking back to the old times  
When you kept me up late at night  
We use to mess around  
Laugh and play, fuss and fight_

One of Zero’s favorite memories of himself and Yuuki together was after Cross Kaien adopted them and they began to board at his academy. They were about fourteen and it was over Christmas holiday. All the other students had gone home to their families, but since Kaien was the chairman of the academy and he lived there, Yuuki and Zero were of course not going anywhere.

Yuuki had decorated the hell out of their living room—fake snow, stockings, brightly-wrapped presents, the gigantic tree all decorated in lights and ornaments, eggnog (which the sneaky chairman spiked), and even mistletoe. She went the whole nine yards. And then, she convinced Zero to stay up all night with her waiting for Santa Claus to arrive.

Even then, Zero couldn’t resist her.

But, as the night wore on, they both began to get tired so Yuuki suggested a game to keep them awake. Hide and seek, one of her favorites, and Zero agreed—of course. She made him close his eyes while she hid, but when he opened his eyes at the end of the count, Yuuki was standing in plain sight, blushing and smiling at him. Confused, Zero walked over to her and stopped just in front of her by a few feet. She gave him a little finger wave until he was close enough that she could reach out and touch him.

“You found me,” she breathed.

“You didn’t hide,” he had said to her.

She giggled, blushing bright pink. “Look!”

Zero looked up and found that they were standing under the mistletoe she had somehow hung from the ceiling. “Mistletoe,” he whispered.

“It’s tradition, Zero.”

“No it’s not.”

“Please?”

For a moment, Zero just stared at her, lightly holding her by her elbows as he often did. She was so beautiful, even then, even to a young boy like him. Her hair was like molten chocolate and it was the very first year she had cut it short. He liked it that way. Her big toffee-colored eyes stared up at him sweetly, openly, with just a little bit of fear. 

“Zero, please?”

He would always kick himself in the ass for pulling away right then and not kissing her. Maybe, if he had kissed her then, when she wanted him, things would have turned out differently. Maybe then, Yuuki would have been his forever and ever. But he didn’t kiss her. Instead, he pulled away.

_I guess it’s too late, I’m dancing this dance alone  
This chapters done, the story goes on_

Even though he was naked from leaping from the shower, Zero skidded on the damp tile into his bedroom, fished his phone from the pocket of his discarded jeans, and answered breathlessly, “Hello?”

Yuuki’s sweet laughter tumbled over the line. “Zero, you’re all out of breath. Having a rough afternoon in hump junction?”

He didn’t quite understand why she always seemed to ask him if he was having sex or if he had a girl over. Didn’t she know that his heart was only for her? By now, Zero brushed these comments and questions off as a sort of joke between friends. He chuckled, “Yeah, but she’s not a natural redhead. The curtains don’t match the drapes, if you know what I mean.”

Yuuki also knew that when he said something like that, it meant he was still going it alone. The day Zero denied having a girl over was the day she would know he had moved on. But that day hadn’t come yet. “You’re terrible, Zero.”

“I know. So what’s up?”

“Nothing. I just wanted to make sure we were still on for tonight. I have something to tell you.”

“Of course we are.”

“Good. I’ll see you in a little bit, Zero.” 

Then, she hung up and Zero slipped his way back into the shower. How weird. Yuuki never called to confirm. This was their unspoken arrangement and the other would never make plans or cancel unless it was something important. This was their night to celebrate their longtime friendship, their closeness, their everything… What was going on with Yuuki? Maybe she had broken up with Kaname.

Yuuki arrived right on time (and by then Zero was safely out of the shower, dressed, and had dried his floor) with Chinese food and a big bottle of root beer. Zero met her at the door, smiling faintly. She put down the food and soda and hugged him tightly. Zero hugged her back, inhaling the scent of her skin and hair. She still smelled of plum blossoms, as she always did, but he could smell Kaname too. Had she come straight to his apartment from Kaname’s?

“Hey, Yuuki. What’s up?”

“Zero,” she murmured and pulled back to look up into his face. “If you were getting married, I’d expect to be your best man.”

His brow wrinkled and his lips curled into a smile. “What?”

“So, I want you to be my maid of honor, Zero.”

The words sunk in slowly, throbbing with the beat of his heart.

Maid…

BEAT!

Of…

BEAT!

Honor…

And then his heart just stopped altogether. 

“That means?” he whispered.

She smiled, eyes brimming with happy tears. “Kaname asked me to marry him,” she said happily without knowing those words were poison to Zero. “Please say you will Zero! You’re my best friend. I can’t get married without you!”

What could he say? He couldn’t deny Yuuki anything. He never had been able to stop her—he couldn’t stop her leaving him, he couldn’t stop her dating Kaname, hell he couldn’t even stop her from getting a tattoo of his family crest on her hip. Because he was her family and she didn’t have a family of her own, she insisted. 

So, with nothing else he could possibly say, Zero let the condemning words fall out of his mouth. “Of course I will, Yuuki…”

“You will! Oh, thank you! I’m so happy!” Then, she threw her arms around his neck and he felt every inch of her body pressing against his. He hugged her tightly, burying his face in the side of her neck where no scent of Kaname lingered. How had this happened?

_Baby  
Can't believe that you are not with me  
'Cause you should be my lady  
All I want is to set your heart free_

Kuran Kaname… How had that man taken everything from Zero? Zero’s everything, Yuuki… And she was marrying Kaname. That meant that she was never going to come back to Zero. She would never try to love him again—they would always be best friends.

And that was all they would be.

Watching a horror movie on Zero’s couch, Yuuki’s warm soft body nestled against his side, he wondered how this had happened this way. How could they be such close perfect friends, but nothing more. How had they not fallen in love? Well, Zero had fallen in love, but why hadn’t Yuuki? Why didn’t she love him? Why did she love Kaname?

_But if you believe that you belong with him  
Promise me, you won’t let anyone hurt you  
Remember, I will always be here for you  
Even if it kills me to see you  
In that wedding dress, dress_

“Zero?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you happy for me?”

He was quiet a moment, chewing his popcorn deliberately.

“Are you happy I’m marrying Kaname?”

“Yes,” he whispered.

“Really?”

“I am, Yuuki. I just… I want you to be happy.”

She hugged him from the side. “Why did I ever let you go?”

He was wondering the same thing himself.

_Oh see you in that wedding dress, dress  
See you in that wedding dress, dress  
Oh see you in that wedding dress, oh no_

The quick rushed weeks of planning that followed were Hell for Zero. They were more than hell—they were torture! Yuuki brought him with her to do everything—to pick out her gown, to meet the minister, even to find lingerie for her wedding night. It was pure hellish torment.

He stopped his car in front of the little white church where Kaname and Yuuki were to be married. Yuuki smiled first at the church and then at him. “It’s it beautiful? Kaname’s parents were married in this church. It’s kind of tradition.”

“Tradition,” Zero repeated and remembered that distant Christmas with the mistletoe. God, he should have kissed her then.

“Well, let’s go speak with the minister.” Yuuki bounced out of the car, dark hair twined with pale flowers and wearing a pale pink sundress that Zero had given her for her birthday. God, she was beautiful and she seemed so his, but she wasn’t anymore. Even if she ever had been, she was Kaname’s now. “Zero, are you coming?”

He got out and followed her. “Yeah.”

“After this, we have the final fitting for my wedding dress. Then, everything’s finished.”

“It should be,” Zero said softly. “You’re getting married this Saturday.”

Yuuki beamed. His sad face and eyes were lost on her. She was too happy. She loved Kaname.

_Snappin out this misery  
Depression this ain't me  
But I always turn around  
180 degrees_

The minster was a nice elderly gentleman with a kind wrinkled face and periwinkle blue eyes. When Yuuki entered the church house, he embraced her and squeezed her hands tightly. “Yuuki, my dear, are you excited about your wedding?”

“Am I ever,” she said with a smile and gestured to her best friend, waiting just behind her. “This is Kiryuu Zero.”

“A pleasure,” Zero said and shook the old minister’s hand.

The minister laughed lightly and patted Yuuki’s hand. “Have you changed your mind about marrying Kaname then?”

Yuuki stared at him and Zero’s heart skipped a beat. “What?” they asked in unison.

“Well, this young man must be your intended rather than Kaname…?” The minister trailed off because Yuuki was already shaking her head.

“No, no! Zero is my maid of honor. He’s my best friend,” she said cheerfully and grabbed Zero’s hand. “If he was getting married, I’d fully expect to be his best man.”

The minister laughed again. “Ah. Childhood friends then,” he said. Then, those bright blue eyes of his met Zero’s and he knew the old priest sensed his pain to be losing Yuuki. Suddenly, Zero wanted to get this over as quickly as possible.

_You got control of me  
And I, I can’t explain  
Somebody call 911 Emergency  
Before I go insane_

Her wedding dress was more beautiful than Zero could have imagined. It made her even more beautiful, if that was even possible. 

“It’s Mrs. Kuran’s dress,” Yuuki told Zero as she smoothed the silk and lace against her belly and breasts. “I’ve always wanted to get married in my mother’s wedding dress. It’s just so… sweet. I was overjoyed when Mrs. Kuran offered to let me wear her dress.” She turned for Zero’s approval. “What do you think?”

Zero’s soft amethyst eyes were full of dark sadness, but also wonder. “You look beautiful,” he whispered.

For a moment, Yuuki gazed into his face, her expression slightly troubled. Maybe this time, the raw ache in his chest was not lost on her.

_Since you’ve moved on  
You took a piece of me, give it back  
So much pain in my chest  
Blacking out, heart attack_

Alone in his apartment that night, Zero took a long shower to try to soothe his ragged nerves. Maybe he should take up smoking. Smokers always looked so relaxed and happy when they sucked in that first lungful of smoke and tar. No, he couldn’t smoke. Yuuki hated the way it tasted when she kissed guys that smoked…

But what did that matter?

She was marrying Kaname on Saturday.

She wouldn’t be kissing Zero… ever…

With a sigh, Zero shut off the water and wrapped his towel around his hips. He went into his room and sat down on the floor beside the bed, putting his face in his hands. It wasn’t fair! What had Kaname done differently that made Yuuki fall so hard for him? What had Zero done wrong to lose her? Why…? When his cell phone rang in the pocket of his discarded jeans with Yuuki’s ringtone, he debated not answering it and didn’t. The phone was silent a moment and then rang again. This time, he answered because he would always be there for Yuuki.

“Hello?” 

“Jeez, Zero, too busy to answer the phone? What’s her name?”

“Yuuki, you know no one’s over here.”

She was quiet a moment. “I know, Zero, but… I wanted to talk to you.”

“About what?”

“Are you sure you’re okay being my maid of honor at the wedding? I know you… you still have feelings for me.”

“I probably always will, Yuuki. We have a lot of history. We’re best friends.”

“But, Zero—”

“Yuuki, I want you to be happy and I’ll always be there for you, no matter what.”

“I’m still here for you, Zero. You’re not losing me.”

He sighed. “I know…”

“Zero, you’re sure you’re okay?”

“Of course.”

Yuuki sighed and he could envision her running her fingers through her short hair. “Then, I’ll see you tomorrow at the rehearsal dinner.”

“I’ll be there, Yuuki.”

She hung up and Zero spent a moment listening to the dead silence of the disconnected line. Then, he crawled into bed, leaving his wet towel on the floor and tried to sleep. His dreams were beautiful nightmares in which he married Yuuki in the lovely white chapel, but at the last minute, Kaname objected their union and Yuuki left Zero at the altar. He woke up with a start and couldn’t go back to sleep after that.

_I guess it’s too late, I’m dancing this dance alone  
It's too late_

Zero arrived early to the rehearsal dinner. Surprisingly, only Yuuki had arrived—not even her groom was there yet. Soft music danced on the still evening air and Yuuki was dancing alone in the corner of the large room, her arms lifted to encompass a phantom dancer. The hall was beautifully decorated and the many tables set with fine china and crystal. The air was sweet with flowers and scented with Mexican food because Yuuki was crazy and something against tradition.

‘Zero, it’s tradition. Please?’ 

He shook the memory away. He should have kissed her then.

Zero watched Yuuki dancing alone for a moment, her beautiful eyes closed, and then crossed the room to her. He slipped into her open arms, taking her hand and waist and holding her lightly against him. Her mouth curved and she smiled up at him. For a moment, he feared she would say Kaname’s name, but she didn’t. She knew it was him.

“Hey, Zero,” she murmured. “Do you remember when you used to do this?”

“Do this?”

“Dance alone, waiting for me to come and dance with you.”

Zero smiled. “I do, Yuuki.”

“I’m glad it worked for me. I was tired of dancing alone.” 

Then, she tucked herself in close against his body and laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He embraced her close, stroking her short hair and feeling the soft warm contours of her body. How long had it been since they had danced together last? It felt like forever…

“What are you doing, Yuuki?” Kaname’s voice rang through the room.

Zero wanted to immediately pull away, but Yuuki continued to hold him close. 

“I’m dancing with my best friend, Kaname,” she said. “Don’t even try to say it.”

Kaname pulled out a chair and sat down, watching them closely, but Yuuki still didn’t let Zero go.

“Yuuki, you should dance with your fiancé,” Zero whispered into her hair.

“I know. Just a little bit longer, Zero, please?”

And he still couldn’t deny her, but it wasn’t the same with Kaname watching them. It wasn’t about them anymore, not their closeness and their friendship. This was more like Yuuki flying in Kaname’s face and it made Zero uncomfortable. He was almost glad when Yuuki finally released him and went to give Kaname a kiss and a hug. Because he knew Zero was watching, Kaname poured all the passion and tongue into the kiss that Yuuki would allow. Zero looked away.

_Baby  
Can't believe that you are not with me  
'Cause you should be my lady  
All I want is to set your heart free_

Kaname caught up with Zero in the parking lot and pinned him against the brick wall with both hands. “What do you think you’re doing with Yuuki, Zero?”

Zero wrest away from Kaname. “Nothing, Kuran. She and I are longtime friends.”

“You’re even her maid of honor,” Kaname said suspiciously.

“And? If I was the one getting married, she’d be my best man.”

“You two are very strange.”

Zero glanced at Kaname. He could see why Yuuki had fallen for the guy. Kaname was a good-looking man at the very least with thick dark hair and his bright eyes a muddled sort of red-brown. He had a distinguish face and his body read off power and control. 

“Is this a problem for you, Kuran?”

Kaname stared at Zero and then, he asked it, “If you two are so close and always have been, how did I get Yuuki?”

The hair on the back of Zero’s neck prickled. “I don’t know,” he murmured.

Then, Yuuki came out of the building, waving and smiling. She was so beautiful, her hair dappled with moonlight and her eyes shining. Her slim body wrapped in a lovely black satin dress with low lace-up heels and Zero knew she was wearing black lace lingerie beneath that dress because he had helped her pick it out.

“Your bride is waiting for you, Kuran,” Zero said. Then, he got into his car and drove away.

_But if you believe that you belong with him  
Promise me, you won’t let anyone hurt you  
Remember, I will always be here for you  
Even if it kills me to see you  
In that wedding dress, dress_

Kuran Kaname. Zero could see that Yuuki truly loved him and Zero was a big enough man to admit that he seemed like a nice enough guy. Yuuki would be happy with Kaname and if Kaname ever hurt her—ever cheated or hit her or even made her cry—Zero would destroy him, flat out and nothing would stop him, not even Yuuki. And Zero knew Kaname knew that. 

Kiryuu Zero. Kaname could tell in the set of Zero’s jaw and the pain in those bruise-colored eyes that Zero loved Yuuki. Maybe he had always loved her, but Yuuki didn’t love Zero. Sometimes, Kaname wondered why? Had Zero hurt her? Cheated or made her cry one too many times? But when he watched them together, he knew there was no way Zero would ever have hurt her. 

Then why…?

Why was Yuuki Kaname’s?

Why wasn’t she Zero’s?

_Oh see you in that wedding dress, dress  
See you in that wedding dress, dress  
Oh see you in that wedding dress, oh no_

Yuuki ran her fingers through her wet hair, enjoying the cascade of hot water over her tense back and shoulders. Her wedding dress was hanging in the closet, her bouquet had been ordered, the minister was wrangled, the caterers were ready, the cake was spectacular, the vows were written, and the lingerie for her wedding night was squirreled away in a secret place where she wouldn’t be able to look at it and chicken out of wearing it. Zero was her maid of honor and outfitted for a tuxedo. Everything was ready. 

She was going to get married to Kuran Kaname. She was going to become Kuran Yuuki.

She sighed and leaned her forehead on the cool glass of the stall. If everything was ready, then why did she feel as if she was forgetting something? Why did her heart feel like there was something wrong? It was probably Zero, she realized. It was his sad amethyst eyes and soft honest face watching her as she prepared to get married. She knew Zero still loved her, but she just… she didn’t love Zero that way. He reminded her too much of the bad things they had been through. 

Kaname was a fresh slate for Yuuki. Nothing bad had ever happened to him. He came from a prosperous family, he went to a private school, he was going to inherit the family business, and his parents were still married. Kaname was perfect, clean, untouched by the troubles of the world.

Zero wasn’t.

Zero had been through the same hell as Yuuki. They were both orphans, had both had run-ins with bad people who wanted to use and hurt them, had both been way behind in school until Kaien adopted them, and had both been together forever. But Yuuki didn’t want to be reminded of those bad things.

When she looked at Zero’s face, she was flooded with all their old memories.

When she looked at Kaname’s face, there was nothing except his loving smile.

Yuuki couldn’t love Zero because there was too much between them. Their friendship was everything to her, but maybe she was marrying Kaname because she knew that Zero would still always be there for her. No matter what happened, no matter what she did, no matter how much time went by, she would always have Zero.

_And I see you with your man  
and it's hard to understand   
If we belong, if I did you wrong,   
where we even began_

Today was the day. 

Yuuki sent Kaname to the church ahead of her since it didn’t take him long to get into his tux. Then, she called her best girlfriend, Wakaba Sayori, to help her get into her wedding dress. Zero was amazing and he would bend over backwards to help Yuuki, but there were some things you just needed girlfriends for.

“Hey, Yori,” Yuuki asked as her friend helped her scrape her short dark hair back into the crown of flowers that would hold her veil. “What do you think of Kaname?”

“He’s quite the gentleman,” Yori said gently.

Yuuki sighed.

“Are you getting cold feet?”

She shook her head. “No, I love Kaname, but Zero…”

“Zero wants you to be happy from the bottom of his heart.”

Yuuki looked up into Yori’s face. “How do you know?”

“He told me to tell you,” Yori said plainly.

“What?!”

“He knew you’d have some doubts so he called and told me what to tell you. I think Zero knows you better than you know yourself, Yuuki,” Yori explained.

Yuuki sighed. “What did he tell you to tell me?”

“That he’ll always be there for you, no matter what, and that he wants you to be happy and that he knows Kaname makes you happy. He also told me to tell you that if Kaname ever hurts you, he’s going to kick his ass and there’s nothing you can do to stop him.”

Yuuki laughed. “That sounds like Zero.”

Yori fixed the veil in place with bobby pins. “Yuuki, can I ask you something?”

“What, Yori?”

“Why aren’t you with Zero?”

Yuuki’s heart skipped a beat. “What?”

“You and Zero are so close. It’s just… I always thought you and Zero would be together.”

Yuuki looked at herself and her friend in the mirror. She had told herself the night before why she was marrying Kaname and why she couldn’t marry Zero, but for Yori to say it… the truth of the matter hit her hard in the chest.

“He loves you, Yuuki. You can see it in his face.”

“I know, Yori, but I… I just… I love Kaname.”

Yori nodded and didn’t asked anything else about the subject. The girls finished getting ready and Yuuki zipped up Yori’s dress for her. Then, they left Kaname’s apartment to where Zero was waiting below in his car to drive them to the chapel. Yuuki told herself it was just the light that made it look like Zero had been crying and pulled her veil down over her face.

_We would always fuss and fight  
and it seems nothing was right  
But I loved you girl and you were   
my world but you'd never trust this guy_

Today was the day.

Zero adjusted his tie in the mirror. It just wouldn’t straighten out no matter what he did to it. He needed Yuuki to fix it for him as she always had. But Yuuki was getting married… he was going to have to straighten it himself. Finally, dejected, he took off the tie and went across the hall to his neighbor’s. 

Souen Ruka was a lovely young lady Zero had been friends with since he moved into this apartment building. She always seemed sad to him and sometimes, they had dinner together as friends at the little Italian restaurant down the street. Surprisingly, she was wearing a beautiful dress and high heels, her caramel-colored hair threaded with pink roses to match her dress when she answered. And Zero was half-wearing half-carrying his tuxedo.

“Going somewhere?” they asked each other in unison and then laughed a little.

“Yeah, I have a wedding to go to,” Zero said. “Can you help me out? I’m having… tie issues.”

Ruka smiled. “Of course,” she said and looped the untied tie around his neck. “This reminds me of the old Peter Pan movies, you know. Mr. Darling is all worked up because,” and she quoted, “This tie! It will not tie! Around the bedpost, oh yes, but around my neck, no!”

Zero chuckled. “Very true.”

“But Mrs. Darling, of course, ties it on the very first try. There!” Ruka said and gave the neatly tied tie a pat.

“How about you, Ruka? Where are you off to?”

“Believe it or not, I am on my way to a wedding as well.”

They stared at each other and then asked, once again in unison, “Who’s wedding?” and chuckled lightly.

“My friend Kaname is getting married,” Ruka said and her pretty face grew sad. “He’s my… childhood friend and I’m a little upset, but I’ll always be there for him, no matter how much it kills me to see him get married to another girl.”

Zero’s throat went dry.

“What about you, Zero? Who’s getting married? You, maybe? To that pretty girl I always see coming over here?”

Zero shook his head. “It’s amazing we haven’t met already because of this. My childhood friend Yuuki is marrying your Kaname.”

For a moment, Ruka stared at him and then hugged him gently without saying anything. She and Zero were suffering from the same pain, seeing the one they loved marry someone else. Zero stroked her back, biting back the stone in his throat. Finally, she pulled away and wiped delicately at her wet eyes.

“My mascara is going to run,” she sniffled. “How messed up is this?”

Zero smiled wryly and nodded. “Come on. I’ll walk you to your car.”

_'Cause the things I do when  
I'm on the stage,   
they say I'm a superstar  
You couldn't understand all   
the female fans   
and then we grew apart_

Today was the day.

Yori watched Yuuki and Zero from the backseat. Today, she was certain these two were going to make the biggest mistake of their lives. Zero loved Yuuki and Yuuki loved Zero more than anything deep in her heart of hearts. But, once Yuuki married Kaname, there was no going back.

She wished there was something she could do to help, but there was nothing. Once again, Zero was willing to let Yuuki go so she could find happiness and Yuuki knew that no matter what she did, Zero would always be there for her. It was the most perfect and most horrible thing Yori had ever seen them do to each other.

_And I just don't get when  
you're acting like some other person  
But I try my best to hold on   
at the times when it ain't working_

“Today’s the day,” Ruka whispered as she tucked the boutonniere into the lapel of Kaname’s overcoat. “You look handsome,” she remarked and smoothed down the jacket. 

Kaname caught her hands. “Ruka, please don’t do this to me.”

“Do what?”

“You’re my best friend, Ruka. I don’t want to hurt you.”

She pulled her hands away, covering her long bare fingers. “You aren’t,” she told him. “I just want you to be happy, Kaname. Really, I do.”

“Ruka…”

But Ruka gathered up her shawl and hurried from the room. She didn’t want Kaname to see her crying. It hurt so badly to know that after this, everything between them would be different. Yuuki would be between them and they would be over. What hurt even more was that it was the same way for Zero and knowing that she wasn’t the only one hurting. 

How easy it would be to change the cards just a little and make everyone happy, but it was never that easy. 

_And every time that you say  
it's over it breaks my heart   
and I don't know why  
'Cause you've done it a lot   
of times in the past   
but I get back up and try_

“Today’s the day my baby get’s married!” Kaien said with a lot of happy tears. 

Yuuki was fixing her make-up in front of the mirror, ignoring him.

“You’re sure about this, Yuuki?” his asked his adopted daughter in the bride’s room.

“What do you mean? I love Kaname.”

Kaien kissed her forehead gently. “I know, Yuuki, but what about—”

“Don’t say it. This is hard enough.”

He lifted her chin to look into his eyes. “It’s not supposed to be hard, baby.”

“It’s not. I love Kaname and I’m eager to marry him, but… what does this change between Zero and me?”

“It doesn’t change anything,” Zero said softly from the threshold of the bride’s room. “Chairman, can I have a minute with Yuuki?”

“Of course,” Kaien said and squeezed Zero’s shoulder as he passed.

_You said we could work it out,  
how could you hurt me now  
And you moved on to the next,   
I'm left with an imperfect smile_

“Zero,” Yuuki sniffled. “You look amazing.”

“Everyone looks good in a tux, Yuuki,” Zero said and crossed the room to take her hands. He ran his thumb over her engagement ring—what a rock. “You marrying Kaname isn’t going to change anything between us. I will still always be there for you, even if it kill me to see you in your wedding dress today. I’m here and I always will be.”

“Oh Zero…”

Then, Zero gently cupped her face and she stared into his eyes. God, he loved her so much and she could feel the warmth of his love touching her. For a moment, every single thought of Kaname left her head and only Zero was there. His thumb brushed along her cheek and gently over her lips, softly, softly.

“Zero…”

He kissed her and it was no quick peck between friends. Zero kissed her with all of his heart. He poured his love and his broken still-beating heart into her open mouth and she greedily drank all the love he had to offer her. She clutched him tightly, digging her fingers into his back and pulling him as close as she could. Then, Zero pulled back and lightly rested his forehead against hers. His warm breath tickled her lips and she almost lifted her chin to kiss him again, but Zero’s words stopped her dead in her tracks.

“Yuuki, if I had kissed you that Christmas…”

She pulled back and looked into his distant gaze. “Zero,” she whispered and then shook her head. “It wouldn’t have changed anything.”

His eyes sparkled and he closed them for a moment, gathering up the pieces of his heart. Yuuki hugged him tightly a moment, holding his body together and keeping her heart safely in her chest. Then, she tipped back her head and whispered, “Zero, it’s tradition…”

He kissed her again, harder and deeper, as if he could keep her with him just by the force of his lips. But he couldn’t.

Finally, they pulled away, breathing softly and Zero whispered, “Kaien is waiting to walk you down the aisle.”

“I know he is.”

“And I’ll be waiting for you at the altar.”

“Zero…”

“Just to make sure your groom doesn’t get cold feet and run off on you, honest.”

“Zero, I…”

But he couldn’t take anything she was going to say to him at that moment. He shook his head and backed away from his childhood friend. In the hallway, Kaien was waiting with a knowing look in his eyes, but Zero confessed nothing. Instead, he told Kaien that Yuuki was ready for him and hurried off down the hall to organize the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Even if Kaien had been fooled by Zero, Yuuki gave herself away with her fingers pressed to her lips when he entered and then quickly turning to fix her lipstick in the mirror.

_But if you believe that you belong with him  
Promise me, you won’t let anyone hurt you  
Remember, I will always be here for you  
Even if it kills me to see you  
In that wedding dress, dress_

At the altar with the minister, Zero was standing there, waiting for her, almost behind Kaname so he would be beside Yuuki. Though Kaname looked striking in his white tuxedo to match Yuuki’s white dress, she had to force her eyes from going to Zero. Kaname was her love, her groom, soon to be her husband.

Zero’s eyes were glued to Yuuki’s beautiful face and body. God, she was stunning in her lovely white dress with her face and tears hidden by her veil and the bouquet of white roses clasped in her hands. She walked with Kaien slowly, assured of herself. This was what she wanted and she loved Kaname.

There was nothing Zero or Ruka could do.

“I present to you,” the minister said finally, “Mr. and Mrs. Kuran Kaname.”

_Oh see you in that wedding dress, dress  
See you in that wedding dress, dress  
Oh see you in that wedding dress, oh no_

Zero, Kaien, and Ruka were the last to leave the chapel to go to the reception. They were in charge of overseeing everything ran smoothly for their dearly beloveds. While Ruka was inside gathering up the bouquets, arrangements of flowers, and the few early gifts, Kaien came up to Zero. Zero was standing forlornly on the steps, looking up at the silvery moon.

“Zero,” Kaien said softly and put his hand on his son’s shoulder.

“I know what you’re going to say, Chairman,” he whispered.

“Do I get to say it anyway?”

Zero shook his head.

For a moment, they stood together in silence. Then, Zero whispered, “I am happy for her, Chairman. I really am… I never intended to try to do anything to change her mind about Kaname. I want her to be happy and I’ll always be there for her. It just… escaped me and she didn’t push me away.”

“I know, son, I know.”

Ruka stepped out of the church, arms loaded with flowers and gifts. Even though her pretty face was wet with tears, she forced a smile and said, “Don’t worry, you can be Yuuki’s second husband. I plan to be Kaname’s second wife.”

Zero’s lips quirked in a small smile even though that really wasn’t funny. “Thanks, Ruka,” he whispered.

“Well,” Kaien said. “We’d better get to the reception party before they think we got lost!”

Zero and Ruka nodded. Then, the trio piled into Zero’s car and headed for the reception where Yuuki and Kaname were surely dancing together. Zero thought of how he used to dance alone, waiting for Yuuki to join him. Maybe Ruka was right, maybe someday he would be Yuuki’s second husband. But then the image of Yuuki’s smiling bright face as she kissed Kaname came back to Zero and he knew that was false hope. He pushed all those thoughts away. 

He was happy for Yuuki. He really was, even if it killed him to see her in that wedding dress.

**X:That:X:Wedding:X:Dress:X**

And, drum roll please, we are finished! (Finally, that was one LONG one-shot…)

Drop me a review and let me know what you think! Are the characters way out of character? Does everybody hate Yuuki (for not picking Zero)? Maybe everyone hates Kaname for getting in the way? Think I tortured Zero too much? Feel really bad for Ruka and Zero? Are permanently disgusted and can no longer even watch Vampire Knight thanks to me? Loved it? Hated it? (Flames will be used to roast marshmallows and weenies!) Yada, yada, yada…

I got inspired to write this when I stumbled across an AWESOME video for it on YouTube. Link, just remove the spaces: http: //www. youtube. com/watch?v=GVULxlbygfE&feature=related

I also discovered a FANTASTIC girl version of the song! Link, you know the drill: http: //www. youtube. com/watch?v=Prx-3ET4uOU&feature=related

You should check out TaeYang’s version still. I like his the best…

Also, please, check out my first ORIGINAL NOVEL! **The Breaking of Poisonwood by Paradise Avenger.** (Summary: People were dead. When Skye Davis bought me at a slave auction as a birthday present for his brother, I had no idea what my new life was going to be like, but I had never expected this. It all started when Venus de Luna was killed and I was to take her place, to become the new savior… Then, bad things happened and some people died. In the heart of the earth, we discovered the ancient being that Frank Davis had found and created and used to his advantage. The Poisonwood—)

Questions, comments, concerns?


End file.
